Sith battle for the Exile's heart
by The Unlife King Alucard
Summary: Visas vs Handmaiden based off darkside ending of Kotor2 Enjoy two endings! each for visas and brianna! Spoilers! and if they hadn't of killed Mira she would of been in here too but hey thats how the dice rolled. i hate that wookie! jk Wookiees rulez


_**THE UNLIFE KING ALUCARD PRESENTS!**_

_Knights of the Old Republic II The Sith lords!_

_The battle of love! The Handmaiden Brianna Vs The Sith Miraluka Visas!_

The Exile Kaandar, now a Sith Lord one of the most powerful besides Revan, but who was still wandering galaxy unknown to anyone else where, watched sitting on his throne as the two women battled for his heart. There red lightsabers cackled as they met against each other again and again. He thought back to how they had met and it made him smile.

They were shot down……again by the assassin droids and after eliminating the droids he dealt with Atris constant prattle. He left but before he did he was struck by a certain handmaiden that did not match the rest of the heartless wretches and he felt like he would of killed that whole base to have her heart if it meant freeing her. He used his the Force to make her sneak aboard and he again used that power to spar with the Echani born warrior. He would make her his own Sith Lord and love.

Now came the blind Miraluka, and Sith apprentice Visas. He entered the ship stretching holding his lightsaber he walked into the side compartment to find a woman wearing a lot of red and her eyes covered as she turned and activated a red lightsaber. He did the same his single hilt matched hers hit for hit, it would be a shame to kill her and soon the other crew began to help. He put her in the medical room, he for some reason wasn't able to finish her off. He could sense she would be special…Brianna the handmaiden on the other hand wasn't too happy and declared she was threat. He ignored the Sith to be and the one he cared for and came to check on the sith seer as soon as she was conscious and walking around. She would always say "My life for yours." He wanted to ask her that but, he figured it would be rude……

The handmaiden's thoughts began to drift as she thought how it came to this. The Sith seer was always speaking to him and when the handmaiden ran off with Kreia to have her punished by Atris. She let her emotions run free but instead Atris nearly killed her but the exile Kaandar came in time to save her. He defeated and killed Atris. Her new master was Kaandar the Sith Lord. He had heard the jedi master. He had before he got off the ship that had the seer's master he had kissed her and she knew he would love her and not the sith seer.

Visas began to remember her life when it truly began by finding the exile through the force. She could tell until she found this person this love she would never be happy even if it meant dying for him. She spun the lightsaber again meeting the handmaidens double saber. She backed off and did a flip into the darkness and deactivating her lightsaber. She had been there to kill him yet he had spared her after defeating her in combat. She had told him before meeting her master, how she felt about him. She had told him to stay and be with her. He had stayed as long as he could then went to face what surely would have been death but wasn't in fact he took The sith lord Nihulus' mask. She had been so happy she would of ran and jumped into his arms and kissed him if they didn't have to leave. They ran from the place and on the trip to Malachor V she came to him again and kissed him lightly first but increased but soon there was a crash and they fell away from each other and he ran from the room after helping her up as he ran to the cockpit. "Atton what happened?!" She had heard him yell. The swing of red near her face made her focus back to reality. The sister of the Echani had her usual attire on but it was the black version of her handmaiden outfit. Visas on the other hand had on the outfit of a true dark jedi and the hood covering her eyes. Their blades collided again and again with sparks of the energy flying everywhere her love and the sister of the Echani's love watching with great interest.

Kaandar sat up right his lightsaber in his hand wanting to be in the fight but his two apprentices had to do this on their own. They would sort it out with battle as the Sith have for generations. He began to remember the bounty hunter Mira. She had a spice and kick. If only the blasted wookie Hanharr hadn't of killed her in that exchange boss's base. She would of made a good sith she had the spunk, the hate, even the beauty to dazzle and kill. Well anyway he had dealt with the wookie's insolence along with Kreia's or Darth Traya's betrayal. HK-47 was his assassin when he wanted it quick and painful. TK-M1, the droid who had saved him during the Peragrus incident the asteromech droid. was his tactical defense system now. The Ebon Hawk his personal cruise and defense ship. Atton still the pilot and Bao-Dur the engineer.

Suddenly, light bolts flew causing a flash He stood watching them go back and forth a smile etched on his face. They saw the smile and both ran forward light sabers in attacking a position as the ran then they collided lightning going everywhere.

ENDING A: When the flash cleared standing there was the handmaiden stood there Lightsaber through Visas' chest. She pulled it out as the sith seer dropped her own lightsaber then Brianna ran forward and jumped into his arms and kissed him. He grew happy and soon they took over the galaxy making the republic crumble. They would have generations and generations of sith controlling the galaxy.

Ending 2: Visas had the blade rammed into The sister of the Echani's stomach. She fell over and held her stomach her double bladed lightsaber clattering to the ground. She looked up at the Exile Kaandar. He just looked on in pity and Visas stood behind him. He extended his hand and she thought he was going to help him but instead he hit her tons of lightning she flew out a window into the depths of Malachor. He turned to Visas smiling and they sat down in their sith thrones to start their new life as the sith lords.


End file.
